


The Sleeper

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fun with formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: When Cave Johnson falls asleep, he stays asleep.(Originally posted to Tumblr 11/27/16)





	The Sleeper

**One very important thing she learned**

> “Sir?”

**in her on-the-job training at Aperture**

> “Mr. Johnson?”
> 
> “Mmm?”

**is that if Cave Johnson falls asleep,**

> “Are you awake, sir?”
> 
> “Yeah.” He groaned and raised his heavy head from the desk. “Yeah, I’m ‘wake.”

**he stays asleep.**

> “Are you sure?”
> 
> “Mmmnnn.” His head lolled over again. 
> 
> “That’s what I thought.”

**He may open his eyes, have conversations, and even walk around,**

> “Come on, sir, let’s get you to bed. Or at least the couch.”
> 
> She tried to guide him up, but he swatted her hands away. “No, can’t. Still working. Still working.” He started to make a note on the paperwork in front of him, then noticed the pen had fallen from his hand.  

**but don’t be fooled.**

> She sharpened her tone just a bit. “Mr. Johnson, come to bed.”
> 
> “Ohkay.” 
> 
> He let her haul him from his office chair, and she guided him over to the couch, where he flopped down like a corpse. 

**He’s asleep.**

> She fetched the blanket from the hall closet, where she kept it for just this reason, and came back to find him stuck halfway out of his suit. He grunted and whimpered and flapped his arms impotently, unable to free them from his jacket. 
> 
> “Mr. Johnson…”
> 
> “Get me outta this thing.”

**Don’t say anything important –**

> Fortunately she had experience undressing her boss. “Come here.” She peeled him out of the jacket, loosened his tie, sat him down to tug off his shoes – 

**– or do –**

> “– Oof, you don’t pay me enough for this –”

**and don’t mind what he says back.**

> “You stay down there ‘n’ I’ll pay you whatever you want.” The effect was ruined a bit as his sleepy fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. 
> 
> “You hush.” She helped him with the belt and unsexily shucked him out of his pants. At last, he flopped back onto the couch, wearing nothing but a half-buttoned shirt and his underwear. “There now.” She spread the blanket over him, and he was ready for sleep. “How’s that, sir?”
> 
> He answered with a quiet snore. 

**In the morning,**

> She knelt beside him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then another, more tender, to his lips. He purred into her mouth and kissed back. 
> 
> As their lips parted, she smiled softly. “Now you get some sleep.” Then she rose to go – but a sleepy murmur made her pause.  
> 
> “Love you, kiddo.”

**he’ll never remember.**

> “I love you, too.”


End file.
